


The Woman and the Scientist

by Mischieffoal



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischieffoal/pseuds/Mischieffoal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little fic, set after "Sherlock - A Scandal in Belgravia" and just after Frank used Medusa on Janet, Brad, Rocky and Columbine. Note - sing in your head! the bits in italics to whatever tune you want, a la The Hogwarts Song!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman and the Scientist

Dr. Frank N. Furter, renowned experiment scientist, as lying on a sun layer in a bikini and killer high heels, with cucumber slices over his eyes. Everything had gone spectacularly and utterly wrong. But wasn’t that what they always said? That when you achieved your life’s dream it was a hopeless disappointment? He had abandoned everything – home, family, familiarity – to give his beautiful, perfect creation life, love and happiness, and within hours Rocky Horror had betrayed Frankie for that pathetic human, Janet Weisse. It has been too much for Frankie to bear. In a spur of the moment decision, he had decided to leave everything behind him for a few hours and had escaped to the sunny Florida coast. Riffraff and Magenta had been left with instruction to prepare for a floor show and their… guest… should’nt be to difficult to entertain now they were statues. Frankie moaned and kicked off his heels to reveal perfectly pampered feet with bright red toenails. He lifted the cucumber from his eyes and looked around. A beautiful woman was sitting on the lounger next to him, staring back questioningly.

“What are you?” Frankie asked eventually.

The woman smiled. “It’s traditionally ‘who’ are you, but I’ll except ‘what’. I’m Irene Adler.”

“Dr. Frank N. Furter.” He extended a hand and they exchanged a ladylike handshake.

“A scientist? I knew a nice scientist… well, I knew what he liked.” There was a pause. “Boyfriend trouble?” She queried as she swung her legs around to face him.

“Beautiful _**and**_ psychic.”

She laughed, a tinkling, sighing sound. “I just recognise someone in the same boat.”

“Oh.” Frankie sank back down into the lounger. “Bet yours isn’t such an interesting story.”

“Try me.” She sounded genuinely interested.

Frankie raised an eyebrow at her. “You first.”

“Alright.” She took a sip from her cocktail. “We were playing a complicated game, my boyfriend and I… Which he one by a hair’s breadth. I lost and it would have cost me my life if he hadn’t been merciful and saved me. But then he just went. No time for a goodbye, or even a hello, really. He went on his way, back to saving his city from evil masterminds without a backward glance” The two almost strangers were quiet for a while, reminiscing their respective, very different, relationships.

“ _I gave him everything… and more. I should have kept me feet firmly on the floor.”_ He delicately wiped away the tears in his eyes. _“I gave him life. He gave me strife.”_ He laughed once, a cold, hard sound. _“I’ve never been left before.”_

Irene tilted her head on one side. “No wonder… who would cheat on you?” She set down her cocktail. _“He cheated on you, cheated on you… Why would anyone cheat on you?”_ To his surprise, she came and sat down on the edge of his lounger. _“With your rosy face and flirting eyes, your perfect hair and your handsome thighs.”_ She leaned in towards him and breathed in his face. _“Who would cheat on you?”_ Irene Adler placed a tiny kiss on Frank N. Furter’s lips and then lay back on her own lounger. Neither of them spoke again.


End file.
